


Pretty Toxic Revolver - Fanart

by Tiargo



Series: Paintings [2]
Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Colson Baker - Freeform, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Favorite song, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Machine Gun Kelly - Freeform, Pink Hoodie, Pretty Toxic Revolver, Skinny Norris?, Soft Angsty Skinny
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Ein Bild von MGK aus dem Video zu "Pretty Toxic Revolver".
Series: Paintings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100165
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Pretty Toxic Revolver - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A way to escape where I came from](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528501) by [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls). 



_Play this song,_

_On the first day I am gone,_

_I do not want you to cry,_

_Legends never die_

**Author's Note:**

> Wer alle meine Bilder sehen möchte, hier ist ein Link zu meinem DeviantArt:  
> [FelidaeArt](https://www.deviantart.com/felidaeart)


End file.
